


Safe, Warm, Loved.

by SuccubustyKisses



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Intersex Shiro (Voltron), Knotting, M/M, Omega Shiro (Voltron), Parts can be loosely described as dubcon but aren't, Sex, Unprotected Sex, a poor hungry cat who gets neglected for a few days, an accident involving a car meeting a body, drugging on pheromones, scenes of mental distress, very minor breeding mention, yandere shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubustyKisses/pseuds/SuccubustyKisses
Summary: “Chapter four, Lance.” She reaches up, opening the book to a marked page and points, summarizing the chapter aloud. “The omega queen is a rare strain of omega. They have the same body and gender as a normal omega, but the control and power of all the secondary genders. An omega queen will choose its alpha, and it’s pack. Oftentimes, a queen will take what it wants with little regard to the effect it will have on those around them. Lance, I think you’re being targeted by a queen.”“Wh- what?” Lance stares down at the book, the text swirling and unreadable as he falls back hard into a chair. “This doesn’t make any sense.”“Someone in your life is an omega queen, Lance.” A warm hand settles on his shoulder and she smiles softly down at him. “You just have to figure out who it is and talk to them. According to the book they might not even realize they’re doing anything wrong, that when they draw close to their heat their sense of reason goes crazy.”
Relationships: Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 122





	Safe, Warm, Loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I originally wrote this piece for an a/b/o bang, but unfortunately my partner never drew any art for it so its stand alone!
> 
> That being said I hope you enjoy this slightly dark but ultimately sappy fic

Work may not be that glamorous for everyone. It’s especially not the greatest thing for a struggling college student working the café on the corner, two blocks from their apartment, filled with fellow struggling students. Sneaking in lines of homework and studying between customers, while mixing drinks, and especially during breaks. Hundreds of dollars spent on books now stained with coffees and teas. 

No, it isn’t the most glamorous of jobs, but Lance still loves it. He prides himself on how good he is at making each drink, and even takes the time to memorize the faces and names of the customers he sees often to help them feel more welcomed. He has favorites for sure; his best friends are obviously on the top of the list, along with a hotheaded idiot who wears ripped pants even during a snowstorm that bickers back and forth with him. There's a beautiful young woman with flowing white curls that he's pretty sure is either a model or royalty. A crazy man with bright orange hair and a well-styled moustache that wears mismatched patterns and apparently teaches cryptography classes... and then there’s _Shiro._

To say that Shiro is his favorite is the biggest understatement. Lance isn’t even sure why but just seeing Shiro always leaves him feeling more relaxed, smiling happily up at the older man as they talk about the going ons of their lives while Lance works his magic on his machine making a quadruple shot espresso macchiato actually taste good. Shiro is like a breath of fresh air in a smoker's convention, and Lance just can’t get enough. 

The added bonus? Shiro is also his neighbor, living only one door down from him. _He discovered this one day after coming home pissface drunk and not counting the doors properly and failing to unlock Shiro’s door with his own key. The other man was kind enough to escort him to his own room and settle him into bed with water and Tylenol for the next morning._ Yup, Shiro was the whole package. Sweet, funny, kind, all wrapped up in one perfect, muscular body that’s great with cats and happy to pet sit for free.

It’s a shame he's probably an alpha who isn’t interested in same secondary gender relationships. 

With a lengthy sigh Lance calls out the drink in his hand. As he turns back towards the register his mood instantly brightens when he sees Shiro himself standing a few customers back in line. His heart skips a beat when the older man sends him a happy wave. 

Filled with renewed vigor Lance works hard to fill the orders separating them. He quickly sends away each customer with a small wave before turning a bright smile back towards the register and the man standing on the other side of it. “Shiro!”

“Lance.” Shiro gives a soft smile back, the crisp scent of his apple cologne filling Lance’s senses and making him sigh with content. “It’s always so good to see you.”

“My days are always brighter when you’re in them, Shiro.” The other man laughs as Lance rings up his order without being told, taking his card and swiping as they talk. “So, what are you up to today?”

“Just me, black, and some microwave ramen tonight. What about yourself?” Shiro leans over the counter on his crossed arms. Lance pretends it's so he can get closer. “Can I interest you and Blue in a kitty play date?”

Lance pouts, holding the over caffeinated drink out to Shiro. “I wish I could but I have a study group tonight with Hunk and Pidge. It’s finals season after all.”

“Ah, a tragedy.” Shiro presses a hand to his chest. “I’ll have to break poor Black's heart and tell her that neither of us will be getting cuddles again tonight.”

“Well shit, if I'm getting cuddles I'll make sure to make time for you.” Shiro laughs as Lance sends him a wink. “Talk to you later?”

“Definitely.” Shiro walks out the door, waving through the window, the crisp apple scent lingering behind leaving Lance smiling for the rest of his shift.

* * *

Lance groans, pushing himself up from his tattered old couch. A piece of cotton from the hole in the cushion sticking to his drool encrusted cheek. His back pops as he stands, scratching his head and mumbling to himself. His shoes squeak on the lanolin floor as he shuffles down the hallway towards the bathroom to pee and wash his face. 

He pouts at his reflection, pulling the fluff off his flesh before poking at the tired bags under his eyes. “I should have just slept over at Hunk's, at least then I’d have breakfast.” 

Too tired to deal with his morning routine he shuffles into the kitchen, digging around for coffee. He opens the container and looks inside with a long, sad sigh. He shakes the can, the meager amount of grinds inside barely making a sound and he knows it isn’t nearly enough for even one good glass of coffee.

A knock at the door drags his sleepy mind from contemplating chewing on the grinds for energy. Dropping the can to the counter he moves to the door, a burst of energy fueling him as the crisp, sour scent of apple fills the air. He turns the knob, internally scolding himself for forgetting to lock it this morning when he got home, and opens the door. 

The delicious apple scent, combined with the hazelnut creamer of the coffee being held out to him is like heaven on earth, and Lance snatches the cup taking a large gulp before sighing in relief. “Shiro, you are a god. It’s like you knew I was out of coffee.”

Shiro smiles, white bangs falling in his face as he shakes his head. “I knew you were out late studying and thought you could use a little pick me up.”

“You’re a hero. The whole world should bow at your feet, for you deserve everything. Whatever you wish for is mine to give.” Lance takes another swig of the coffee, mind clearing from its sleep deprived haze. “What are you up to today?”

“I have to go into work soon, but I wanted to bring you some coffee, and…” he digs into his pocket, holding his hand out palm up, a purple colored tube of chapstick sitting in the center. “I wanted to give you this. I've been dabbling in little craft projects in my spare time. It’s homemade.”

“For me?” Lance takes the chapstick, popping it open to look at the white cream inside, sniffing it and taking in a strong scent of apple. “I'm honored.”

“I hope you like it. I've never done this before.” Shiro gives a soft smile.

“You know I'll love anything you give me, Shiro.” Lance twists the control, pushing the small stick up so he can rub a generous amount on his lips. Replacing the lid he smiles up at the now grinning Shiro. “It works great. Maybe next time we can make something together?”

“That’s a great idea.” It gets quiet for a moment, and Shiro finally backs up, pointing a thumb over his shoulder to the direction of his own apartment. “I should get going, work won’t wait for me. See you later?”

“Yeah, why don’t you bring Black over when you get home and I can make us some dinner?” Lance leans against the door, mind screaming at him to follow as Shiro opens his own door.

“Sure, I'll see you tonight.” The door shuts behind him and Lance takes a deep breath, pulling in the fruity scent lingering in the hall before turning back to his own apartment. Now feeling much more energized and ready to make it look perfect for Shiro's visit.

* * *

Warmth fills Shiro's chest as Lance's soft snores reach his ears. He glances over, eyes landing on the sleeping alpha, bundled up in soft looking pjs and curled in a ball on the end of the couch. 

_He's perfect._

Going as slowly as possibly Shiro leans over, nearly pressing his nose to Lance's neck as he breathes in deep. He barely resists a moan as his senses fill with the savory spice of Lance's alpha scent. Licking his lips he pulls back, glancing over at their cats, cuddled up together in a tattered old dog bed in the corner of the room. 

"Don't wake him." He scolds, pointing a finger at them, chuckling when he gets a yawn from his own ball of black fur in response. 

Standing up, he moves towards the hall and into the bathroom. As soon as he steps through the door he picks up the towel from its rack. Without a second thought he rubs the soft fabric against his own neck, releasing his scent in order to please his alpha with it later. He then opens the small pantry door to do the same to all the rest of the towels, folding them up and returning them to their proper place before he leaves to go into the bedroom. 

He walks up to the bed, flopping face down into it and breathing in deep. "Smells so good." He groans, burying his face in a pillow. "Soon, Shiro. He'll come to you soon."

He rolls on the bed, paying special attention to the pillows and the top of the blanket. Once he's satisfied with his scent covering the bed he strides over to the basket in the corner. He peers down at the crumpled, dirty clothing with a grin. Snatching up a pair of underwear, blue briefs with the dragonballs printed on them, he quickly stuffs them into his pocket for later. Giving the basket one more look he decides to grab a few more pieces of clothing before heading back towards the couch.

Careful not to wake him, he lifts Lance up and carries him easily into his bedroom to settle him down on the freshly marked bed. Lance lets out a happy noise, his pleased scent filling the air as he snuggles into the pillows. Shiro contemplates joining him, but decides it's too soon, his fear of chasing his alpha away keeping him in check. 

With a resigned sigh he moves back through the apartment, scooping up his cat on the way to the door. His eyes settle on the bowl on the small cabinet next to the exit, where a glistening silver key catches his attention. The spare key Lance gives him when he goes out of town. _His key._ He picks it up, taking it with him as he locks the door behind him and heads back to his own place. 

He sets Black down once he's inside and heads for his own room. Pulling the pilfered clothes from his pockets he buries his nose in the briefs, taking in the thick tang of Lance's sweat on the fabric. Reaching down he pushes his hand into his own pants, bypassing his cock to press two fingers into his moist slit. His tongue lulls out, lazily lapping at the fabric to try and get more of his alpha's scent into his system as he hastily pumps two fingers into his cunt. 

A hazy fog of arousal settles in his brain as he fights out of his pants. He flops ass up onto his bed and continues to thrust desperately into his hole. The wet sounds of his movements fill the air as he speeds up, drawing ever closer to release.

" _Lance._ " He moans out as his hips jerk back, cum splattering on his blankets and slick coating his fingers. With a content sigh he reaches out blindly, fingers wrapping around a glass jar at the side of his bed. He opens it and scrapes the slick from his fingers to join the rest inside, then runs it's rim between his legs to gather as much as he can into the container. 

Once satisfied he closes it up with a smile, looking down at his hard work. Lance loved his chapstick so much, perhaps he'll enjoy some shampoo next.

* * *

Lance would never call himself a morning person, but he knows a good night’s sleep is important for a healthy body. He keeps himself on a relatively strict schedule, waking up early enough to tend to his body. He's never been one to oversleep his alarms, never bothering to push the snooze button, knowing the sooner he gets up the happier his skin will be. 

So, when Lance wakes up to the sound of his phone ringing and the sun shining bright through his window he's more than a little disoriented. It’s too bright, too loud, not right for his morning routine. He groans, burying his face in his blankets and breathes in the crisp, sour smell of apples and instantly feels more relaxed. 

_Stay here, wait. Soon._

His mind melts into mush as he presses himself further in the delicious scent. His thoughts are a haze of instinct, telling him he just needs to wait. His phone's ringtone fills the air again, an incessant pop song much too loud for his quiet moment. 

_Now he has to stay._

_To wait._

_To relax._

The song starts again and he sighs, reaching out blindly and pulling his phone under the covers with him. He answers without looking at the screen, grunting a non-verbal response into the receiver.

“Lance? Where are you? It’s two hours past your scheduled shift!”

The familiar voice cuts through the clouded haze of his mind. Pidge, his friend, his pack, is upset? He shakes himself out of his sleepy state, slowly sitting up and taking her words into his mind. “Late? No way. I can’t be late it’s-“

“It’s 10, Lance. Are you okay? You’re never late.” Pidge sounds worried, it makes Lance take a deep breath to calm himself, breathing in the scent of apples. _Calm, warm, safe_. “-nce? _Lance are you there?_ ”

“Mmm-ere.” He sighs, pulling the cover to his nose and breathing deep, taking in the peace and comfort he gets from the smell. 

“Lance, I'm calling Hunk. I think someone needs to check on you.” Worried Pidge breaks him from his sleepy trance again. 

“Wait! I'm not sick.” He shakes his head, stumbling out of bed and towards his bathroom. Once inside his mind seems to wake up more, eyes going wide as realization finally hits. “Fuck I'm late!”

“Yes you’re late, Lance! Did you finally wake up? Are you sure you're not sick?”

“No, I'm just… I just overslept. I'll be there soon.” He hangs up and scrambles for his clothes. Ignoring his mind telling him to go back to the comforts of his bed as he rushes out the door, the cloudy haze clearing with every step he takes away from his home.

* * *

Dragging his feet Lance gets back to his apartment late, eyes itchy with the need for sleep. He stayed out way too late, studying for an upcoming test at the library. He used to study at home, but lately he’s been having trouble focusing there. Frowning he fumbles the lock open, dropping his key into the bowl and shuffling into the apartment. 

His mind calms down immediately, a sleepy haze leaves him contemplating just flopping onto the floor in the doorway for a nice, safe nap. He sighs, body deflating from the day's troubles as he kicks off his shoes. The couch calls to him, unable to resist the siren's song towards his dreams. He drags himself over to the less-than-comfortable cushions and falls face first down on it.

The smell of apple wafts up upon impact, sour tang of delicious that leaves his mouth watering. His mind wanders to thoughts of comfort, love, safety as he quickly drifts off to sleep.

* * *

A soft smile pulls at Shiro's lips as he looks down at his precious alpha. 

_He's so cute._

Shiro reaches out a hand, brushing a strand of hair back from Lance’s face to take in his peaceful, sleepy expression. He frowns at the dark marks under his eyes. Lance shouldn’t look so tired. He needs more rest, and care. 

Lifting his alpha carefully, Shiro carries him into his room and settles him under the freshly scented blankets. Smiling down at him again, Shiro leans in placing a soft kiss to the center of his forehead. 

“I’ll help you relax. You deserve to be taken care of.” Shiro moves back into the living room, grabbing the box he brought in with him and hurries into the bathroom. “He'll be so excited to get all of his new gifts.” 

Mind set on the task before him Shiro gets to work, taking various bottles from the shelves and replacing them with identical ones. Ones blessed with Shiro’s special addition. Settling the shampoo on it’s shelf Shiro hums, placing the other bottle in his box so he can fix it later at home. “Made with love, just for you.” 

With the products replaced, Shiro takes a minute to renew his scent over Lance’s towels before folding them away and retrieving his box. He heads back to his apartment with a little more bounce in his step, excited to know he’s helping his alpha relax.

* * *

Lance sighs, draping himself over the table as he listens to his friends talk. His mind wanders even as he tucks his nose into his elbow. 

_Safe. Relaxed. Calm._

“Lance?” Hunk's voice draws him up from his daze, blue eyes blinking rapidly to focus on worried brown ones. “I know you keep insisting you’re okay, but I'm seriously worried about you, buddy.”

Sweet, precious Hunk. His mate is so lucky to have an omega like him to worry. Lance shouldn’t worry him. Waving his hand in the air Lance goes for nonchalance, but falls short as his voice cracks on the words. “I’m fine.”

“I agree with Hunk.” Pidge’s own worried gaze comes into view, frown creasing her brow as she reaches out a hand to press it against Lance’s forehead. “You’ve been out of it for over a week now, and it’s only getting worse.”

“I'm just a little tired. Finals crunch must be getting to me.” Lance yawns as if to emphasize his words. “No matter how much I sleep at home it just doesn’t feel like enough.”

“Are you sure your neighbors aren’t doing drugs? Maybe you're getting a contact high.” Hunk gets in his fridge, pulling out some pre-cut vegetables and setting them on the table in front of him. “Something has to be affecting you, you've been late for class and work more in the past week than you have your whole life.”

Lance reaches out, grabbing a cucumber slice and scooping a generous amount of ranch onto it before popping it into his mouth. “Well, I have been smelling this weird scent… like… everywhere.” 

“Oh?” Pidge pushes her glasses to her nose, said nose twitching in the air as she leans over to scent him. “You do smell different lately, more… crisp.”

“Maybe my scent is changing?” Lance frowns looking down at his hands. “I haven’t changed any of my products but no matter where I go all I can smell is apples, and whenever I do smell it I feel like I just need to cuddle up and nap. It’s like I’m being hypnotized.”

“I’m getting my phone. You need to call a doctor, Lance. This isn’t normal.” Hunk gives a worried frown, headed for his phone plugged in, in the other room.

“I agree, something here is fishy and I can’t quite put my finger on it. But, if you want we can mark you with our scent, like a pack bond, and see if that helps? At least for now.” The warm smell of brown sugar fills the air, soothing and calm from his friend and Lance smiles. 

“I’d like that.” His anxieties settle down immediately, and he presses his nose into Pidge’s hair as she wraps her arm around his waist and snuggles into his chest. The warm scent of _friend, family, safe_ slowly runs through his senses and he feels himself relaxing. 

“Probably just a cold.” He mumbles into her hair as Hunk comes back, seeing the hug and instantly scooping them both up into his arms. The sweet sugar cookie and vanilla scent mixing with the cinnamon and brown sugar of his alpha friends. 

“We’ll figure it out, Lance.” He rubs his chin against Lance’s head, their scents mingling together, drowning out the worry in his mind. 

“Thanks guys. I needed this.”

“We're here for you, Lance. You’re our pack.” Pidge squeezes him, her scent growing stronger, defensive. “We’ll protect each other forever.”

Lance shifts and the scent of apple mixes in with his pack smell. The warm apple pie scent leaving him feeling boneless.

_Forever._

* * *

A happy sigh escapes Shiro’s lips as he grins down at the successful batch of cookies he's settled on top of the stove. The warm smell of cinnamon sugar filling his nose as he presses into one soft cookie to check if they’re done. “Perfect.”

The scent reminds him of Lance, and the spice of cinnamon his alpha gives off. Perfect. He's perfect. 

Blood warming at the thought of his alpha Shiro moves towards the couch, and lifts a dark blue hoodie from the pile of clothes he left there and breathes in deep. The warm smell of _Lance_ filling his lungs and making his eyes roll back with pleasure. 

“Soon.” He snuggles against the fabric, body buzzing with the warmth of his oncoming heat. “Soon we'll finally be together.”

The creak of the loose step outside draws his attention from the daydreams of his alpha. Gray eyes snapping to the door he draws closer, listening as footsteps cross over the floorboards outside his home. The warm scent of cinnamon reaches his nose, smelling relaxed, warm, happy. 

His alpha is happy.

He hurries to the door, intent to greet Lance when he realizes something is off. Lance’s scent isn’t right. It smells wrong, mixed, _tainted_. A frown draws his lips down, fists clenching as he draws in a deep breath. Cinnamon, brown sugar, vanilla. 

_Omega._

A growl rumbles out of his chest, blood warming as he glares at the door. Someone dares replace his scent on his alpha.

His fist comes up, cracking into the door as he turns back towards his home. “Black, it looks like I'm going to have to claim him early.”

Said cat meows from her spot on the couch, golden eyes watching her owner. Confused as to why he called her name. Smiling down at her he walks across the room, fingers moving down to brush over soft fur. “Don’t worry, Black. I won’t let anyone take our Alpha from us.”

Picking up the pile of clothes he heads to his room, smiling at his carefully constructed nest, filled with his and his alpha’s scents. “Soon we'll be together and no one will be able to get between us.”

* * *

Waiting the few hours he needs before sneaking back into Lance’s apartment is hell. All he wants is to check on his alpha, reconfirm his claim. By the time the clock hits three AM Shiro’s practically buzzing with anxious energy. Barely able to restrain himself from running down the hall, he unlocks the door and creeps inside. 

Proud to know the safest path Shiro moves soundlessly through the apartment. He follows his nose to the closed bathroom door and frowns. 

_Maybe he got up to pee?_

Pressing his ear to the door he listens, hearing nothing. With a pout, he moves to the bedroom and peeks in to confirm that the bed is still in the same state he left it when he visited earlier in the day. Clumsily made the way Lance likes it, and void of the alpha. A growl rumbles up his throat, barely tamped down as he moves back towards the bathroom. He walks slowly, opening the door to peek inside at the darkness awaiting him. 

Upon first glance the bathroom looks empty, and Shiro almost thinks he must have missed Lance leaving at some point, but then a soft snore reaches his ear. He steps inside, peeking over the tub and smiling down at the precious bundle of alpha within. Lance is sleeping in the bathtub, still fully clothed and smelling of others, but cuddling against his hoodie so adorably. 

“My precious Lance.” Shiro reaches down, scooping the alpha up into his arms. Warmth buzzes through his blood at the contact but he ignores it, willing it away for later, it’s not time yet. He carries Lance to his bed, carefully snuggling against him to return his scent to his mate where it belongs. 

“Soon we'll be together, Lance. Then your little pack of friends will know better than to mask my scent.” Shiro runs a thumb over Lance’s cheek, smiling as the alpha snuggles into it. “I love you, Lance.”

* * *

_”I love you, Lance.”_

The words echo through Lance’s head like a memory, instead of a dream. Warmth coursing through his veins as he heads inside the café to start his shift. His hand moves up to brush his cheek, the ghost of his dream's touch lingering there.

 _I need to stop dreaming of Shiro, it can’t be healthy._

Even so he smiles, blush tinting his cheeks as he heads for the back room to start his morning. 

“Hey, Lance.” Pidge pops up behind him, grin splitting her face as he jumps. He spins around with wide eyes and a hand on his chest to stare down at her. She pushes her glasses up her nose and steps closer. “You seem distracted, still worried about your weird apple problem?”

“No… well, yeah. But, no.” Lance shrugs. “I think I’m sleepwalking now, too. I went to sleep last night in my bathtub in hopes of avoiding that smell but I woke up snuggling up in bed. Its like my body _craves_ it.”

“Because it does.” Pidge's grin grows impossibly wider, as she holds out a book. “It’s in your biology.” 

“Excuse me?” Lance takes the book, frowning down at the cover. “Biology of the Omega? Pidge, we took biology class together. Plus, Hunk is an omega, we know all about-“

“Chapter four, Lance.” She reaches up, opening the book to a marked page and points, summarizing the chapter aloud. “The omega queen is a rare strain of omega. They have the same body and gender as a normal omega, but the control and power of all the secondary genders. An omega queen will choose its alpha, and it’s pack. Oftentimes, a queen will take what it wants with little regard to the effect it will have on those around them. Lance, I think you’re being targeted by a queen.”

“Wh- what?” Lance stares down at the book, the text swirling and unreadable as he falls back hard into a chair. “This doesn’t make any sense.”

“Someone in your life is an omega queen, Lance.” A warm hand settles on his shoulder and she smiles softly down at him. “You just have to figure out who it is and talk to them. According to the book they might not even realize they’re doing anything wrong, that when they draw close to their heat their sense of reason goes crazy.”

“But… what if I don’t know who it is?” Lance frowns, looking up at Pidge with worried eyes. “What if this queen just… drugs me up on their weird horny pheromones and takes me away?”

“We won’t let that happen.” Pidge grins again, a proud tilt to her chin. “I already talked to Hunk and Shay. We’re setting up a room for you in his house this weekend. You can stay with him until we figure it out.”

Lance wipes a tear from his eyes, looking down at the book again. Taking a deep breath he closes it, shoving it into his bag for later. “Then we better get this day going, coffee isn’t going to make itself.”

“Thata boy.” Pidge laughs, punching him in the arm. “Lets go make some coffee, maybe that man you’re always drooling over will come in again.”

“I do not drool!”

* * *

_When a queen has chosen an alpha as their mate they will cherish them. Oftentimes going to extreme lengths to ensure their happiness and comfort. Any sign of discomfort will usually result in them overly coddling their chosen alpha and smothering them with their scent in an attempt to relax them._

The words run through Lance's mind as he exits the café, Pidge's book tucked into his bag for him to continue reading later. He heads for school, knowing he has about 45 minutes before class starts so he can easily make it there and settle into a nook outside of the building to read more. 

“Comfort and relax, huh?” He frowns, glancing down at his clothes. Pulling his hoodie up to his nose he breathes in deep, taking in the crisp apple scent mixed with his own cinnamon, Pidge’s brown sugar, and the thick, bitter tang of coffee. He focuses on the apple, closing his eyes. 

Everything around him seems to dull out, hazing like a thick fog rolled in to separate him from the rest of the world. His eyes roll back into his head and he sighs, snuggling against the fabric. 

_Safe, warm, loved._

Smiling softly he keeps the fabric pressed to his nose. His eyes closing as he takes in another breath. 

_Loved._

Somebody loves him. They love him enough to psychotically stalk him and mark all his stuff with their weird omega pheromones in an attempt to calm him down. 

Somebody loves him.

He takes another deep breath, going to exhale when a low blare of a horn cuts him off from his musing. The world around him seems to move in slow motion as he turns. His wide eyes focusing on the bright glare of oncoming headlights before him just before a loud cracking sound reaches his ears.

His ears pop, the sounds of the world going silent as his body jerks in a way he can’t control and he feels himself crashing hard onto his side before falling forward against the burning concrete.

The scent of asphalt and apple fills his nose.

_Safe. Warm. Loved._

His vision darkens, and he feels at peace as he drifts off to sleep, knowing his omega loves him, so he is safe.

* * *

“-n't let you in. Family only.”

“He is my mate. You can smell him and see he smells like me. We’re intending to bond when my next heat hits.”

_Mate. Omega. Love._

Lance fights to open his eyes, he wants to see, his love is here he has to greet them properly. But, the pull of sleep is too tempting, darkness clouding his vision as he nods back off to sleep.

* * *

The first thing Lance notices is the smell of antiseptic, the sting on his nose a stark contrast to the apple scent he's grown used to waking up to. The second thing he notices is he can’t lift his arm to rub at the pain quickly growing between his eyes like he wants to, something heavy surrounding it, holding it down at his side. The third thing he notices is the voice, a deep timbre he knows all too well, speaking low and leaving him to think he must be dreaming.

“I promise, I’ll send you what I have later. For now I have to be here.” Shiro’s voice gets louder, footsteps drawing closer. “Look, either you accept my deadline extension now or you don’t get it at all.”

He sounds annoyed. Lance frowns blinking his eyes open and recoiling at the harsh, florescent lighting. He tries to turn to his side in an attempt to hide his face, but something pushes at his hips preventing his desired movement.

“I have to go.” The footsteps retreat and a click sounds through the room. Lance slowly blinks his eyes open again, taking in the now darkened space around him. Everything is white, and a machine sits next to the bars lining the side of the bed he's laying on, blinking the signal of his heartbeat without making a sound.

“A hospital.” Lance's voice is rough, like sandpaper, and it hurts to talk. His mind races, searching for the memories of what happened to result in him being here. 

“Lance?” Shiro’s soft voice reaches his ears and Lance blinks away his confusion, turning his head to look at the man standing beside his bed. He's in a soft gray sweater, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His phone clutched tightly in his fist as he looks worriedly down at Lance. “Hey, how are you feeling?”

“Like I got hit by a bus.” Lance groans, turning away to look down at his own body to take in his current state. He’s got a strap going over his waist, holding down both arms and his chest. One arm is decorated with enough bandages to look twice it’s normal size.

“It was a mustang actually.” Shiro smiles softly, reaching over to unlatch the strap and hand Lance a remote filled with controls to his bed. “At least that’s what the news showed.”

“Fuck, that’s gonna cost me a fortune, I'm sure.” Lance fiddles with the controls, setting himself upright and glancing over at Shiro. “Why are you here?”

“I saw you on the news and rushed right over. Didn’t want you going through all of this alone.” Shiro smiles, settling down in a chair beside the bed and placing a hand over his. “You deserve to be comfortable.”

The familiar smell reaches his nose and Lance feels himself relaxing. Closing his eyes, he breathes deep to take in the scent. _At least my clothes still have the Omega's scent on them, it’ll help me through the pain I'm fe- wait!_

Eyes shooting wide he looks down at himself and the generic blue and white hospital gown he's wearing. His head jerks to the side to stare at Shiro, taking in the other man as he smiles softly back at him. He blinks slowly, reaching up with his good hand to rub at his eyes. 

_No way._

“The doctors say you’re pretty busted up and that you shouldn’t walk around too much for the next couple of weeks.” Shiro continues on, oblivious to Lance’s internal struggle. “So I thought I could help. Since we live in the same building, I can drive you around wherever you need to go.”

It’s faint, but Lance knows he smells it, that crisp, tart apple scent. “Yeah? That would be amazing. Are you sure?”

“It's no problem at all, Lance. I’m happy to do anything for you.” Shiro’s smile is bright and Lance licks his lips.

“Sure.” He gives a small smile back, the whole time watching Shiro for any signs of malice. “I’d love your help.”

* * *

“Are you sure?” Hunk's voice comes through the phone, bringing a soft smile to Lance’s lips. “You're hurt now, and that queen is still out there. We already have a room set up for you, and Shay and I will happily-“

“Don’t worry, Hunk.” Lance calms his friend, reaching out to scratch at Blue's chin. “I'm going to stay in my apartment the whole time, and any time I need to leave Shiro will be with me.”

“Are you sure you can trust him?” Hunk replies, and Lance can just see his protective frown in his mind.

“I am, Shiro would never hurt me. Not on purpose. We’re friends.” Lance, bites his tongue, choosing to keep his suspicions of Shiro to himself. “And hey, maybe I can dream about him being my omega stalker. We can talk it over and become the perfect couple.”

Hunk laughs, and Lance knows he’s in the clear. “Just make sure you text us every day. If not we will come searching for you.”

“Sir, yes sir!” Lance giggles into the phone, sending off his goodbyes before hanging up. Sighing he sets his phone down, pulling Blue onto his lap with a happy purr. “Hey girl, you're excited to spend more time with Shiro and Black aren't you?”

“We’re excited too.” Shiro’s voice comes from the entrance, making Lance jump as said man walks into the room waving a silver key in the air. “I took my spare earlier so I could let myself in. Hope that’s okay?”

Thoughts of how Shiro could have gotten into his apartment all this time come to a front and Lance shakes his head, forcing a smile. _If it’s really him he can’t help it. The book said so._

“That’s a great idea, it means I don’t have to hobble to the door on this thing every time you come over.” Lance pats at his leg with his good hand, emphasizing the cast on it. “You really are a godsend coming over to take care of me like this. Are you sure you don’t want to change your mind? My friend Hunk said I can stay with him and his mate.”

“No need to trouble your omega friend.” Shiro huffs grumpily, setting Black down on the coffee table before he heads into the kitchen area. “I am perfectly capable of taking care of you myself.”

Lance watches as Shiro moves around his small kitchenette, apparently deciding it’s time for dinner and that he is making it. He smiles, despite himself. _Maybe I'll just… wait a little bit longer before talking to him. Just to make sure it’s really him._

* * *

Humming to himself Shiro walks across the hall, headed for Lance’s apartment to bring him his breakfast. Today he's already decided he’s going to make french toast. He gets to the door and unlocks it easily, breathing in deep as it opens. Thanks to Lance’s unfortunate accident he’s been coming over more, so the apartment smells as it should, a combination of both of their scents mingling together perfectly. Mates should always smell the same, just like this. He can’t wait until his own apartment is like this too.

Maybe after they’re mated Lance will move into his apartment with him, he is quite fond of his bedroom, but he'll be happy moving in here with Lance, too. If that's what his alpha prefers.

Pushing the door shut he hears his alpha’s voice from down the hall. “That sounds great. We can do dinner!”

_Dinner? With someone else? This close to my heat?_

“Yeah, I'll text you later. Have a good day.” Lance ends his call as Shiro walks into the living room, and it isn’t long before he’s pushing his way out of his bedroom towards the bathroom. “Good morning Shiro! You know you don’t have to come feed me for every meal.”

“I like taking care of you.” Shiro walks into the kitchen, intent on making breakfast as Lance uses the restroom. “It makes me happy to know I can be here for you.”

Lance’s voice is close when he next speaks, having come out of the bathroom to wiggle his way up onto one of the stools by the counter. “Well I do appreciate it. But, tonight I'm thinking about going to see Pidge and Hunk.”

Shiro’s hand stills over the bowl where he’s mixing his ingredients. “Are you sure? Can’t they just come here?”

“Well… yeah? But, it’s good to get out and I just-“

“But you’re hurt and it’s so close to…” Shiro frowns stirring the bowl again, ignoring the possessive stirring in his belly. No, Lance can’t go tonight.

“Close to what, Shiro?” Lance leans forward, arm reaching out as if to try and grab him from over the counter. “Look, I think we need to talk.”

 _Talk? No, we need to prepare. Tonight, yes. Have to prepare for tonight._

“Listen, I've been putting this off because I love spending time with you like this, but-“

“I need to go.” Shiro slams the bowl down on the counter, breakfast forgotten as he turns on his alpha. “Need to get ready.”

“Ready?” Lance squeaks, trying to grab at Shiro as he rushes past him towards the door. “Shiro please, I just want to-“

“I’ll see you soon, Lance.”

_Soon, you'll be mine._

* * *

Lance groans, hand moving up to rub at his suddenly throbbing head as he pushes his way out of the bathroom. His heart beats hard in his chest, eyes stinging as he pushes himself down the hall towards the living room. 

_Must have spent too long in the bath consoling myself that I didn’t fuck this up. I probably made myself sick._

The scent hits him hard as he moves into the living room. Thick, like a wall built out of apples, freshly cut and waiting to be consumed. He groans, nearly falling forward, only the grip on his crutch keeping him upright as he rubs at his stinging eyes. “Shiro? Is that you?”

“Lance, there you are.” Shiro’s voice sounds distant, cold. It draws Lance’s eyes up to the man where he stands in the middle of the room, Lance’s phone clutched tightly in his fist. “I was just informing your friends that you can’t make it tonight.”

“What?” Lance tries to step forward, but suddenly is hit with an overwhelming dizziness. His vision begins to go spotty as he starts to tumble forward. Only Shiro catching him keeps his face from connecting with the floor. “Shiro, what are you-?”

“Don’t worry, Lance. It’s time, now.” As if he weighs nothing at all, Lance finds himself scooped up into a princess style hold, his head settled into the crook of Shiro’s neck where the thick apple scent comes off of him in waves. “It's time for us to finally be together.”

“Wait-“ Lance tries to argue, but nothing comes out as his eyelids start to droop, his body feeling heavy, tired. “Should talk.”

“Don’t worry, Lance. Soon nobody will be able to keep us apart.”

* * *

Heat.

Pleasure.

Warmth.

His whole body is hot, every touch searing his flesh. Every kiss leaves his head spinning. 

It’s a dream.

All he knows is pleasure.

All he feels is love.

* * *

Waking up with a headache is never ideal, but waking up with a headache, a throbbing on the back of his neck, his muscles screaming in exhaustion, and the pain from his broken limbs throbbing is at least ten times worse. Lance feels like he got tossed back into the streets and run over with an even bigger, faster car. 

Groaning he shifts, squirming to sit up in bed. His hand slips on something and he flops back down. Sighing, he finally opens his eyes, looking up at a soft grey ceiling. With a frown he pushes up again, this time succeeding in getting into a sitting position so he can look around him. He's covered in his own blanket, bunched at his hips and awkwardly sticking to his skin. Around him is a mass of… well… everything soft, most of it his. His missing clothes from over the week, his towels, his pillows, pretty much every bit of cloth from his apartment is currently knotted and tucked all around him in a massive circle. 

The rest of the room seems to be a cluster. A bed frame sits against a wall with no mattress, a dresser and a matching bedside table stacked where said mattress should be. The door is open a crack, and from the opening a curious feline head peeks in with a happy purr. 

“Blue?” Said cat meows happily, hopping easily into the nest and crawling over to him. He scoops her up, holding her high above his awkwardly sticky stomach to snuggle against her soft fur. “Where are we, girl?”

“You’re awake.” Lance’s eyes jerk up as the door pushes open, the sweet smell of apple pie filling his nose as Shiro walks into the room. “Just in time, I brought you your medicine and lunch.”

A tray settles on his lap, a sandwich set on it with a handfull of pills and a drink. Lance frowns, looking for the baked apples he knows he can smell. “Shiro, are you baking a pie?”

“Pie?” Shiro blinks, confusion swimming in his gaze. “I definitely don’t have time to bake a pie. I'll be spiking again any minute.”

“Spik- oh.” Lance looks from his food up to Shiro, settling in the nest next to him wearing only sweatpants that hang low on his waist. “Shiro, you’re an omega.”

Laughter fills the air and Lance’s heart skips a beat watching Shiro laugh at him. “I am. I'm your omega, Lance. And you’re my alpha… Right?”

Lance takes a deep breath, taking in the intoxicating apple cinnamon scent filling the air and realizing it's their scents combined. He licks his lips as his mind reels. 

_This is dangerous._

_But, it’s what you've wanted since you met him, Lance._

_But he's being controlled by his hormones, we never had a talk._

_He wants you, you want him. What’s the problem?_

“Why me?” He looks away, settling Blue down on her feet before poking at the sandwich in his lap. “You could have anyone, why would you pick some nobody college kid who works at a café for minimum wage?”

A cool finger presses into his chin, lifting it up and turning to look at a much closer Shiro. “You are perfect, Lance. Sweet, funny, loving, caring. You always bring a smile to my face, even on the worst of days. Being with you has been my goal for a long, long time now.”

“Really?” Lance leans into the touch of the prosthetic cupping his cheek.

“Really.” Shiro smiles, leaning in to press their lips together in a soft, sweet kiss. “Now eat up, and don’t forget your medicine. I don’t want you in pain.”

“I thought the Alpha was supposed to care for their omega during their heat.” Lance jokes, even as he downs his pills, hoping the pain in his body will fade away fast.

“If I were going to wait for you to hobble around on that thing we'd miss all our free time between spikes, and would spend no time in our nest.” Shiro leans around him, pulling a water bottle out of a fold in the nest and opening it with ease, downing half it’s contents in one swig.

“Next time, then.” Lance nods, grabbing the sandwich and starting to eat, not realizing how hungry he was until the food hit his tongue. 

As soon as the sandwich is gone Lance finds his lap void of tray, a clattering across the room clueing him in on where it disappeared to. The blanket on his lap pulls away, tugging awkwardly on his sticky flesh until he’s left bare to the world. 

“May I suggest baby wipes next time?” He smiles, watching as Shiro climbs into his lap, settling his large frame easily on his thighs with a cocky smile on his face. “Not that I don’t love the thought of being covered in our combined fluids but the stickiness is-“

“Shhh.” A finger presses over his lips, then runs down to press his chin up until blue eyes meet gray. “We’ll discuss next time later. I want to kiss you before it comes back.”

Their lips meet and it’s a soft, barely-there press that leaves Lance’s heart jumping in his chest and his body craving for more. They kiss again and again, with no rush and Shiro's hand buries in Lance’s hair while Lance's good hand moves up to Shiro's neck. Fingers running over puckered, sensitive flesh leaving Shiro gasping into his mouth, his hips bucking forward. 

Their combined sweet, spicy scent fills the air as Shiro groans into their kiss. He squirms restlessly on Lance’s lap until the other pushes gently at his chest. “Hey, how about we get those pants off of you, baby.” 

Shiro nods, helping Lance as he pushes the sweatpants down, kicking them into a crevice of the nest. He moves to settle back into Lance’s lap, slick sliding down his thigh as he leans forward to resume their kissing. “Just want to kiss you. Thought about it so much.”

They barely part for words, lips staying together in soft press after soft press. Lance’s head spins with the strong scent between them, thoughts clouding to _kiss, touch, fuck, knot, breed, mine._

Hands moving down powerful muscles Lance grips at Shiro’s hip the best he can with his cast-inhibited hand while the other dips down further. He moves past Shiro’s cock, finding his lips underneath swollen and soaked with slick. Shiro moans, hips bucking even as he presses harder into the kiss. Lance runs his fingers between the swollen flesh a few times before easily pressing into his hole. It practically sucks his fingers in, Shiro rocks forward to grind against his hand as he moves to pull it back out. 

“Shhh, baby. I got you. Let me do this.” Lance pushes on his hip the best he can with his other hand, pulling his fingers out and listening to the omega whine above him.

“Please, need something in me. Can’t think without it.” Shiro squirms, moaning out when Lance’s fingers return to his cunt. Body shaking, Shiro lets Lance pump his fingers slowly, teasing. “Not enough.”

“It's okay baby. Let’s fill you up, shall we?” Lance pulls his fingers out, moving his hand to Shiro’s hip to help guide him up before grabbing his cock and rubbing it at his slit. “You ready?”

“Please, Lance. Need you to fill me with your pups.” Shiro lowers down on his cock slowly, grinding down once he’s fully seated. “So good, so perfect, made just for me. My alpha.”

“Shh baby. Come here, let me kiss you.” Lance leans forward, meeting Shiro in a soft kiss. They move together slowly, taking their time to enjoy each other. It’s good, so good, better than Lance has ever dreamed of. 

Lance slides his hand up to pump Shiro’s cock, moaning loudly as he clamps around Lance's own cock with his release. Cum splashes on his chest, slick sliding down his hips and legs as they continue to fuck through it. 

The pace speeds up after that, kisses growing sloppy and uncoordinated as they both chase Lance’s knot, craving that full, complete connection. Shiro whines, head dropping to Lance’s neck. Cool breath pants against heated flesh, Lance reaches around him, gripping his ass and pushing his hips up as best he can with his limited mobility. 

Shiro grinds down as Lance thrusts up, skin sliding together in a delicious friction that leaves both of them moaning out. “Close, so close. Shiro, gonna knot.”

“Yes, please, please Lance. Need to feel you swelling inside me.” Shiro pushes down, grinding against his cock and rocking. When Lance's knot catches on his hole he moans out loud, cock twitching with a second release before Lance’s own starts to fill him. 

They come down the same way they started, with soft kisses shared between them and the smell of apple pie filling the air.

* * *

Shiro smiles, humming to himself as he moves about the kitchen. The food tray is already packed with cut fruit and dip, a perfect healthy snack for him and Lance. He gets in the fridge, grabbing five bottles of water to stack on top of the tray when he hears it.

The creak from the step. He freezes, listening carefully as footsteps move outside his door, headed down the hall. Frowning, he moves over to his door to listen. He hears the knock, waits, a muffled voice.

“Lance? Buddy, are you in there? You didn’t text us back today and you know the rule.” Shiro curses, looking over at the coffee table where Lance’s phone sits on charge. He forgot all about Lance’s interfering packmates because of his heat. 

Another knock sounds before the footsteps move down the hall, back towards him. Shiro knows it’s coming right before it hits, the knock on his own door. “Hello, Shiro? Are you in there?”

Shiro waits until the count of thirty before opening the door, not wanting it to seem that he was standing at the door listening, even though he was. Hunk is standing there, awkwardly shuffling on his feet as he waits. When the door opens he straightens, looking at Shiro with wide eyes. “Hello Hunk, can I help you?”

“Uh… yeah, I'm looking for Lance. He promised to text us every day but he didn’t send us a message last night and-“

“Oh, that’s my fault.” Shiro waves a hand in the air, trying for nonchalance. “You see, when he got sick I decided it would be easier to take care of him here so I brought him and Blue over. He's asleep in my room right now and his phone is here on my coffee table.”

Hunk looks around him, zeroing in on said phone before his eyes shift to Lance’s cat sitting on the couch. “Oh, that’s cool then. No big deal. Do you uh… mind if I see him before I go?”

 _Nosey omega._

Shiro turns, clenching his fist as he moves towards the hall. “Wait here, I'll bring him out.”

Before Hunk can answer, Shiro stomps into his room. He stops to look down at his sleeping alpha with a sigh. His nosey packmates are ruining their peaceful break before the next wave hits. They should be cuddled up enjoying fresh cut strawberries in marshmallow dip right now. 

Huffing his frustrations he moves around the nest, carefully using the blanket to wipe the mess away on Lance’s chest. “Lance, baby you need to wake up.”

The alpha groans, turning away to snuggle into a pair of pants that came dislodged from the nest. Sighing Shiro grabs his shoulder and shakes it lightly. He lets some of his pheromones out, sending for his alpha to listen to him. 

“Come on baby, your friend is here to check up on you.” The words reach Lance’s ears and he pushes up, eyes drooping from exhaustion even as he struggles to sit.

“Who?” Lance blinks sleepily, letting Shiro help him into one of his hoodies.

“The omega one.” Shiro supplies with as little malice that he can muster, not wanting to hate the man even if he is interfering with his heat. “He just wants to check how you’re doing.”

“Oh, Hunk.” Lance nods, squirming as Shiro pulls a pair of oversized sweatpants up his legs. “I forgot to text him.”

“We did.” Shiro nods, scooping Lance up in his arms to carry him out into the livingroom where he finds Hunk standing by the couch, scratching Blue behind the ear. 

“Hey, Hunk.” Lance's voice slurs with sleep and Shiro sighs, wishing his alpha had gotten more time to rest.

“Lance! Are you doing okay? I haven’t heard from you since you said you were sick and couldn’t come hang out.” Hunk stands up now, looking at Lance still in Shiro’s arms with a frown.

Shiro resists the urge to growl.

Barely.

“Yeah, Shiro has been taking good care of me. Bringing me sandwiches and water. Making sure I sleep when I can. He's a good man.” Lance sighs, leaning against Shiro’s chest and it takes all of his willpower not to tell Hunk to just leave.

“You sure? You’re still welcome at my house, Shay and I will be happy to-“

“He’s fine. In fact he needs his sleep so I think it’s time you leave.” Shiro is glaring, he knows he is, but there is no way in hell he's going to stand there and let another omega try to take his alpha from him during his heat. “Go, now.”

“Sorry I didn’t mean to offend you I-“

A growl rumbles up his chest and Shiro steps forward, crowding the other's space. “Do not make me put him down and show you out myself.”

“Going, I'm going.” Hunk holds his hands up, backing towards the door carefully. “See you later, Lance?”

“Mmm’ni Hunk.” Lance's voice slurs and he digs his nose into Shiro’s neck. “M’go sleep.”

The door shuts and Shiro wastes no time locking it before moving back to his room and settling Lance carefully back into their nest. Food forgotten over comfort Shiro climbs in after him, holding his alpha close, needing the reassurance that he's still there.

* * *

The smell of vanilla itches at Lance’s nose, making him feel like he’s going to sneeze. It’s like a Christmas candle, sugar cookie sweet and not at all what he’s grown used to smelling. It draws him from his sleep with a groan just as a small hand smacks over his mouth.

Eyes going wide Lance looks over the lip of the nest, meeting with narrowed green eyes. Pidge holds a hand to her lip, stepping back slowly to let her arm drop.

“What are you doing here?” Lance whispers, not wanting to wake Shiro and stress him out with others so close to his nest. 

“We came to save you.” She supplies, not bothering to wait for consent as she wraps the blanket around him carefully to cover his legs. “I’ll go get Blue, you grab Lance.”

Head jerking to the side Lance sees Hunk stepping closer, a frown creasing his brow as he leans down. “I’m gonna carry you out to my car. You have to try to fight the pheromones he has you under.”

“Pheromones?” Lance blinks, mind going dizzy with the mix of new scents assaulting him. “I’m not-“

“I’m sorry, Lance.” Hunk sighs as his scent grows stronger and Lance suddenly feels tired, heavy, like he needs to sleep right now, and there is no other option. His eyes flutter shut, arm reaching feebly for his sleeping omega as he feels himself being carried away. 

“S’not pheromones.”

* * *

“Lance?” No answer comes from beside him, the nest is cold, the light scent of sugar tainting the scent of his room making him growl.

Something is wrong.

“Lance?” He calls louder, climbing from his nest, legs weak from his heat. He needs nutrients, he needs to cool his body down. He needs his alpha. “Lance!”

Stumbling down the hall he uses the wall for support, nose in the air desperate to smell the fresh, soothing cinnamon scent of his partner. “Alpha, please.”

A spotty haze dots his vision as he stumbles to the kitchen. His blood runs cold as he finds it void of life. 

Moving back into the living room he looks down, seeing only Black looking back up at him. “No.”

Moving to the door he rips it open, unsurprised to find it unlocked. “Lance, please!” 

His body feels cold, head hot. His knees ache as he nearly falls into the door of Lance’s apartment, nails scraping on the wood. “Lance!”

Vision blurring with tears Shiro smacks his head into the door, sliding down with a painful scratch of his nails along the surface. Wood imbeds itself into his fingers, he doesn’t care. He feels nauseous, dizzy. Heartbroken.

“Lance. I need you.”

* * *

There is a scrape on the table in front of him, a discoloration in the cherry color of the table that Lance just wants to set his finger in and pick at. Use his nails to scrape away the perfect shine of the varnish. He wants to destroy it. 

A plate settles on top of the scrape and Lance resists the urge to slap it away. The meal settled in front of him is red, a deep red mixed with bits of color from peppers and onions, laid out on the white of noodles and lumps of meat. He hates it.

“Lance, you need to eat.” The scent of cookies reaches his nose and he crinkles it, leaning away. He looks at the plate, the thick smell of the spaghetti drowning out the sugar cookie sweetness of his friend. He shoves it away, focusing back in on the scrape on the table, fingers itching to destroy it.

He settles his elbows on the table, leaning over it, reaches out for the scratch and picks. Once, twice, the wood doesn’t move and he growls. Needs to destroy the perfect home he's trapped in.

Needs to destroy and get away.

Needs to go back home.

“Hunk,” the warm scent of earth reaches his nose and Lance stops, glancing up for only a moment to watch the other alpha. Shay smiles down at him before turning away, a true sign of trust. “I told you the spaghetti wouldn’t work.”

He goes back to the scratch, digging his nails in harder, cursing his blunt manicure as he picks at the wood. A tart scent reaches his nose and his head shoots up, eyes going wide as he stares at the kitchen. His nostrils flare as Shay walks back into the room, moving the spaghetti aside she settles a different plate in front of him, overflowing with a variety of freshly cut apples.

His hands reach out before he can even think, grabbing a slice and biting into it with a pleased moan. He’s salivating as he swallows the piece down and reaches out for another, and then another. 

He forgets about the scratch in the table.

Forgets about the home that isn’t his own.

Forgets about the sickening scent of sugar cookies that wafts off of the omega that isn’t his.

Forgets about the other alpha that watches him eat with a pleased smile on her face.

All he cares about is the scent of apples in his nose and the need to bury his fangs into it.

Too soon the plate is empty and Lance's jaw aches with unfulfilled desire. It moves away and his eyes settle back on the scrape in the table. He reaches out, fingers moving to begin picking again.

This happy home isn’t his own.

He wants to destroy it.

* * *

Home.

He's home.

Lance walks up the steps, his body protesting every one. Foot sending arches of pain as he favors his good leg as best he can, wishing he had his crutches. He regrets not eating properly as he moves towards his floor. He's not fit to see his omega like this. They reach his floor and his pack flanks him, as if corralling him in, keeping him from his goal without muttering a word. 

Blue eyes train on Shiro’s door as they walk past, nose flaring, searching for the tart scent within. A hand settles on his back, pushing him forward to his own door. He resists the urge to growl, stepping away from the offending touch. 

Pidge steps forward, key in hand and unlocks his door. It swings open, the scent he's been searching for reaching his nose, dulled, almost rotten, but still there. Lance rushes forward, shoving Pidge out of the way to rush inside the apartment. Eyes wide, searching, he hobbles down the hall to his room, door slamming against the wall with a loud crack as he shoves it open.

The rotten scent is stronger in here, like apples left out in the sun, filled with maggots and just waiting to be thrown out. He almost gags as he looks up on his bed and the small, cluttered, makeshift nest there. 

“Lance!” The voices from behind him make his back go stiff. He steps forward, slamming the door shut before they can reach him. Stepping forward he hurries towards the bed, licking his lips as his eyes settle on pale, scarred flesh.

“Shiro.” He reaches out, fingers settling on cold flesh. A smile pulls on his lips, Shiro waited for him. 

Pushing up slowly, Shiro looks wide eyed back at him. Tears well up in his eyes as he reaches forward to cup the back of Lance’s neck and pull him closer. “Lance.”

“Lance!” A hand wraps around his wrist, yanking him back. A growl erupts from his throat as he’s shoved back behind the bodies of his friends. They move forward, anger wafting off their bodies as they grow closer to his omega, Lance wants to rip them apart. 

“What are you doing here?”

“He isn’t your alpha.”

“You need to leave!”

“Leave Lance alone or we'll call the cops.”

Unable to take any more Lance steps forward, grabbing both his friends and pulling them back. Anger pulls at his chest as he steps up to the bed, grabbing Shiro and pulling him into his arms. He lets his scent out, a growl echoing through the room as his eyes settle on his so-called pack. 

Pidge moves first, stepping up to them with a confident stride. Her fingers settle on Lance’s collar and yank, ignoring his growl as she bares his neck. She sighs loudly, turning her eyes to Shiro. As she reaches out Lance reacts, hand shooting forward to grab her wrist and squeeze. She glares back as she rips her arm away. 

“You bonded.” It isn’t a question. She doesn’t even have to see the mark on Shiro’s neck to know. It’s the truth and they all know it. 

Shiro is his and no one will take him away from him.

“Are you sure?” Hunk draws closer, his own hand reaching out, Lance growls, leaning away. His hands clutch Shiro closer, pulling him away from them. 

His omega is clearly sick and needs his help.

Pidge reaches out, grabbing Hunk's arm and pulling him back, away from the bed and closer to the closet. Lance breathes a sigh of relief, loosening his hold and pulling back to look down at his mate. “Shiro.”

“You came back.” Shiro reaches out, fingers grazing his cheek with a soft smile. “This isn’t a dream.”

“I’m so sorry, Shiro. I tried to come back sooner.”

“We have to put him in rehab, we have to get him reversal surgery.”

“They locked me in, I was so tired.” Lance snuggles into the hand on his cheek. “All I could think of is you.”

“Surgery won’t work if he doesn’t want it. We have to think this through.”

“I was so scared you changed your mind.” Lance’s heart breaks at the words, he leans forward, pressing a soft kiss to Shiro’s lips. 

“Think it through? He was drugged into this! Its rape! He needs more time away to get him out of his system.”

“I'd never change my mind Shiro.” He reaches a hand out, twining their fingers together. “I’ve always wanted you, even when I thought you were an alpha.”

“He’s always wanted this man. We both know it. They’re mated. Separating them would destroy both of them.”

“I love you, Lance.” Shiro rests his forehead on Lance’s, a soft sigh escaping his lips. “Can we go somewhere else? Your pack is too loud.”

“Keeping them together could destroy Lance! You saw him at my house. He wasn’t himself.”

“Let's go back to your nest.” Lance stands up, pulling Shiro through the open door. They move quietly through the apartment, headed for the door and back to Shiro’s own home. 

“He wasn’t himself because we pulled him away from his mate when he was in heat!” Pidge’s voice rises, echoing through the apartment as they reach the door. “We are the ones who almost destroyed him!” 

The door shuts behind them, muffling the argument. Shiro lets out a sigh of relief as Lance leads him down the hall. He pushes open the door, a very needy Black meowing loudly and running towards them, twining around their ankles. Shiro pushes the door shut behind him and Lance pulls his shirt off, holding it out to him. He peels the rest of his clothes off, kicking his shoes aside before piling them into Shiro’s arms and smiling up at him.

“Go fix up the nest while I feed our kitten.” Lance gives a reassuring smile as Shiro's back stiffens, his eyes widen and he looks from the hall to his room, then back to Lance. “I won’t leave again. I promise.”

“I want to wait.” The scent of rot fills the air again and Lance quickly reaches up, pulling Shiro down into a soft kiss. 

“It’s okay baby. You can do whatever you want.” Lance waits until the scent subsides again, shifting to something more tart, more like the scent he loves again before he steps away. He crouches down, scooping up Black and carrying him to the kitchen. He settles the cat on the counter grabbing her bowl and settling it in front of her. Footsteps follow him into the room and hands wrap around his waist as he reaches into the cupboard, pulling out a can of food. Lips press against his neck in a soft kiss as he scrapes the food into the bowl, almost dumping it on Black's head as she dives in to consume it.

Once the can is empty he turns to Shiro, pressing a kiss to his lips with a pleased rumble. “I love you, Shiro.”

The scent of apples fills the air, thick to near suffocating, Lance drinks it in with a smile on his face. “I love you too, Lance.”

“Lets go scent our nest properly.” Lance presses one more kiss to Shiro’s lips before side stepping and twining their fingers together. He pulls him through the apartment, stopping in the doorway to pick up his discarded clothing from the floor before heading to the bedroom. They get through the door and Lance steps aside, holding out his clothes. 

Shiro takes the bundle of fabric, climbing carefully into his nest and slowly weaving them into the slew of fabrics there. Once satisfied he turns to Lance, eyes wide and hopeful he holds out his hand, waiting. Lance takes it, letting his mate pull him into the fabrics and quickly moving forward to press their lips together again. 

As hands press into his sides, sliding slowly up his back and pulling him forward Lance knows without a certainty that he won’t ever let this go. No matter what, Shiro is his, he is Shiro’s, and they will be together forever.

Just the way it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> If you did please consider clicking that kudos button and maybe leaving a comment! Even an emoji heart will make my day.


End file.
